This application proposes development and testing of an interactive, online drug use prevention program for college students, MyStudentBody-Drugs (MSB-Drugs). Geared toward primary and secondary prevention, MSB-Drugs will promote motivation to prevention initiation of, or reduce, drug use and associated risk behaviors. Compared to alcohol, drug use prevention is neglected on campuses, despite the prevalence of use and significant consequences. Marijuana is the most widely used illicit drug, followed by non-medical use of prescription drugs, including stimulants (dextroamphetamine, methyphenidate) and opioids (oxycodone, hydrocodone). In 2003, roughly 10 percent of high school seniors reported non- medical use of hydrocodone, making it the third most abused substance for this group, after marijuana and amphetamines. From 2002 to 2003, abuse of oxycodone increased by nearly 40 percent among college- aged youth. Mixing prescription drugs with other drugs, such as alcohol, further increases risk for drug interactions and overdose. The public health need for easily accessible and effective drug prevention for college students is clear. Recent NIDA initiatives recognize this need (Prescription Drug Abuse, PA-01-110; Volkow, 2005). MSB-Drugs will use technology and rich media to incorporate key evidence-based prevention features, including personal risk assessments with tailored feedback to promote motivation, relevant education about different drugs and addiction to foster accurate risk appraisals, and skill-building activities to promote refusal and coping skills and self-efficacy. Phase I involved proof of concept research to demonstrate product feasibility. Phase II will involve production and usability testing of a fully operational MSB-Drugs website, and a randomized, controlled trial to assess program efficacy for influencing drug- related knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]